1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putting instructor, and more particularly to a putting instructor having an adjustable configuration for changing to various operating conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical putting instructors have been developed and comprise a planar mat having a hole formed therein for practicing golf games.
However, the typical putting instructors may not be used to train or to instruct the users to practice putting exercises or operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional putting instructors.